1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sheet, especially for use in the building sector, with a planar sheet body.
2. Description of Related Art
Sheeting and film products in the most varied applications must be fastened to undersurfaces. In the building sector, this relates, for example, to sheets which are used for sealing (airtightness and watertightness) of a building shell (for example, sealing sheets, facade sheets, air and vapor barriers, underlay sheets). If there is wood or wood material in the undersurface, fastening is generally performed mechanically, for example, by tacking, nailing, screwing and/or shooting. The latter three methods are also used in undersurfaces of plasterboard, concrete, plaster and rock. Here, the sheets are perforated such that the sealing function at the perforation site is no longer maintained.
At present, the sealing function is manually restored in a complex manner by subsequent sealing by means of sealing masses, sealing strips or adhesive tapes. One special case is the sealing of nails through counter laths. This is achieved by interposed foam strips (nail sealing strips).
The aforementioned known methods constitute a major additional effort and moreover entail the risk that undetected perforations and damage will continue to cause leaks.